Era una tarde tonta y caliente
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: de esas que te quema el sol la frente, era el verano del noventa y uno y yo me moría por verte. Mi única idea era camelarte, era llevarte a cualquier parte, ese día pensé en salir a Balgary y allí esperaba encontrarte. Three-shot. ¡Historia ya escrita de publicación regular!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_A los verdaderos higlander les suda si las cosas son de Himaruya o de alguien más mientras lleguen a la botella de whisky. _

* * *

**Era una tarde tonta y caliente**

Tocan la puerta de casa de Escocia, Francia insiste que pasaba por aquí. Pone la tele en mute dejando de ver una entrevista a Margaret Tatcher que dejó de ser primera ministra el año pasado y levanta las cejas porque esta tarde no había quedado con nadie.

—WHO? —grita sin levantarse siquiera y sigue flipando porque acaban de anunciar que el hit "Barcelona" de Freddy Mercury va a ser canción de los Juegos Olímpicos del año que viene (cosa que Mercury no llegara a ver puesto que morirá en Noviembre de este año)

—MOOOOIIII! Ábremeeeee! —se queda pegado al timbre. El escocés sonríe y hace los ojos en blanco.

—NO HAY NADIE EN CASA —responde mientras se levanta.

—Ya habrá cuando te hartes del timbre —empieza el tonito de la Marsellesa. Se arregla un poco el pelo pelirrojo de camino y abre la puerta.

—Si vas a romperme el timbre, al menos que no sea con una mierda de canción.

Francia sonríe aún pegado al timbre.

—Oh... ¿Una merde de canción? —falso drama.

El escocés hace cara como si hubiera dicho algo escandaloso y luego sonríe burlón apoyándose al marco de la puerta.

Francia suelta finalmente el timbre, le pone las dos manos en el pecho y se le acerca, dándole un buen beso en los labios. Él se sonroja pero sonríe, cerrando los ojos y devolviéndoselo.

Le muerde un poco la lengua y el labio con cierta fuerza. El británico mira un poco bestiecita para soltarse, peleando y sonriendo más.

—Eh, eh... ¡Cálmate! —protesta.

—No me da la gana —se relame aun sonrojadito, porque se ha levantado un poco de piel del labio.

—No seas chillón... Mira lo que traje —señala al suelo donde hay una cesta de picnic.

—Si vas a buscar setas, creo que tengo algo en la nevera que pueda hacerte vomitar —levanta una ceja.

—Siempre tienes cosas en la nevera que me hagan vomitar. Traje sangría con cognac... Del bueno.

—Esa cosa que me haces beber siempre, que es demasiado suave...

—No es nada suave, le puse el triple se lo normal... Sí conozco a mis bestias —le sonríe, cerrándole un ojo. Escocia se sonroja sutilmente de nuevo y sonríe un poco más, apartando la cara.

—Andaaaa, ¡carga! —le da unas palmadas en el brazo—. ¿Cómo estás tú y tus tierras libres?

—Espera —se mete a la casa y cierra la puerta.

Francia se encoge de hombros y saca un cigarrillo, haciendo los ojos en blanco

—¡QUE SUTIL!

Escocia se mete corriendo, apaga la tele, se pone unas botas, comprueba que lleve puestos unos calzoncillos nuevos que no estén rotos, toma algunos condones, no sin sonrojarse un poco, una piedra de Hachís, el tabaco... se sonríe un poco al espejo pensando que será una buena tarde, toma dinero también y vuelve a abrir la puerta.

—¿Trajiste condones? —pregunta sonriendo en cuanto abre la puerta.

—¿Para qué?, tú tienes una fábrica en ese bolsillo —señala la cadera y vuelve a sonrojarse igual.

—Nah, yo no traigo —sonrisa de anuncio de pasta de dientes—, será a pelo sino, no sería la primera vez. Anda... Llévame a un buen lugar para un picnic.

—Vas a tener que andar, ¿crees que podrás soportarlo? —se burla igual cambiando de tema nerviosito.

—Si no tendrás que cargarme... —palmada en el culo—. ¿Qué dicen los pastizales y las montañas y la LLUVIA?

—Que a la buena vida libre le suda un huevo Margaret Tatcher —cambio el peso del pie.

—Oh... Margaret. Tan agradable, ya la he visto —sonríe—. En realidad a mí me la suda Margaret Tatcher... ¿Quieres un cigarrillo? ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—A todos nos la suda Margaret Tatcher, salvo my lovely lil' bro' con quien se acuesta regularmente. A Balgray —responde y niega a los cigarros—. Tengo algo mejor.

Francia arruga un poco la nariz con el asunto de Inglaterra y la Tatcher, sacudiendo un instante la cabeza para quitarse la imagen de ella. Escocia cambia de brazo la cesta y le tiende la piedra de Hachís envuelta en un papel.

—Bah, qué va a ser mejor esto que... —protesta un poco con el cigarrillo entre los labios, al tomar el papel y desenvolverlo un poco. Sonríe acercándose a él claramente satisfecho con lo que ha traído, le abraza un poco del cuello y se quita el cigarrillo de los labios—... que mis suaves y delicados cigarrillos de vainilla...

—No, no —trata de quitársela, sonriendo y sonrojándose de nuevo—. Sigue con tu mariconada de cigarrillos.

—¡Cual mariconada! Son unos deliciosos cigarrillos —no deja que se la quite, pero le pone la mano con todo y cigarrillo en la barbilla, con suavidad—, y tu vas a hacerte igual de maricón como los pruebes y TE GUSTEN.

—Ya sabes cuales son los que me gustan, no me ofrezcas esa mierda que seguro no sabe ni a puñetero tabaco —levanta la barbilla siguiendo la caricia sin dejar de sonreír.

—Creo que a estas alturas se bastante, bastante bien todo lo que te gusta —asegura confiado acercándole el cigarrillo a la boca igual para que fume. Se le acerca un poco y baja el tono de voz—. Y en general, no sueles decir que no a nada que te haga yo... ¿verdad?

Se lo lleva a los labios, absorbe profundamente y luego le hace un par de anillos con el humo como respuesta. Francia se muerde el labio riendo un poco y cerrándole el ojo.

—¿Ves? Nunca dices que no... ¿Qué es esta cosa de Balgayyy a la que vas a llevarme?

—Solo digo que no a las cosas que me convienen —se ríe acabando de soltar el humo.

—Yo siempre convengo, mon ami, espero que aprenda eso todo el mundo algún día —levanta los brazos mirando al cielo.

—Eso no es verdad y es, definitivamente, el único motivo por el que no te echo a patadas cada vez que vienes.

—Soy tremendamente incómodo e inconveniente... bien, eso quizás sea el mejor cumplido que me han dicho en años, cher —se ríe.

—Eso es porque la cosas cómodas y convenientes también suelen ser terriblemente tediosas e insoportables —se sonroja un poquito más mirándole de reojo sin dejar de sonreír, medio atontadito.

—Oui, pero a la gente suelen gustarle las cosas cómodas y convenientes... Al menos tengo que decir que lo soy, es agradable saber que alguien me ve de manera apropiada —le echa el humo en la cara.

Cierra los ojos y la aparta un poco, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No me has dicho a dónde vas a llevarme... ¿Es un laguito con monstruo? —da un codacito

—Es un lago, pero no habrá monstruo hasta que llegue yo ahí.

—A eso justo me refería —sonríe y otra vez palmada en el culo—. Y vaya monstruo... Que Nessi ni que nada

—Ness está más al norte y ese es otra clase de monstruo —saltito

—Ya, ya... ¿Un monstruo mejor entonces?

—No hay ningún monstruo mejor que yo —le quita el cigarro con la última calada.

—¡Ehh! ¡Marica! ¡Dame mi cigarro de vuelta! —protesta.

Escocia sonríe sosteniéndolo con los dientes y apartando un poco la cara.

—Pues si no lías uno bueno algo tendré que hacer.

—Quizás prefieras algo que no sean cigarrillos... —se humedece los labios. El escocés le mira de reojo y él sonríe con seguridad.

—Y no me vengas con que no sabes a que me refiero —se le acerca, un poco.

El pelirrojo se sonroja de golpe como respuesta

—¿Ves?... ese sonrojo...

—¿Qué sonrojo? —se sonroja un poco más y chasquea la lengua apartando la cara—. Ya flipas.

Francia se ríe tomándole de la mano y haciendo que le abrace de los hombros.

—Si estás sonrojado hasta el cuello, mon amour...

—Es el reflejo del pelo... —se inventa abrazándole igual y mirando a otro lado, sin dejar de sonreír, seguro puede notarle el corazón acelerado.

El francés le pone una mano en el abdomen, mirándole divertido.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar? —pregunta en ese tonito susurrante y seductor que taaaanto ocupa.

—¿Impaciente? —traga saliva.

—Más bien me fastidia caminar... ya lo sabes —asegura—. Pero hablando de impaciencia...

Vuelve a mirarle de reojo y el galo se ríe.

—¿Me has echado de menos? —pregunta.

—No me has contado como es que has venido a perderte tan arriba —huye al tema.

—Nah... Es que pasaba por aquí —siempre le dice lo mismo.

—¿De camino a dónde? —se ríe.

—Al... norte —sonrisa cínica—, y... es verano, aunque eso tiene algunos inconvenientes porque no podemos poner de pretexto esto de "no podemos salir a caminar porque hace frío, quédate conmigo en la cama"... pero dije, bueh... un picnic no es mala idea nunca.

—Así que decidiste que sí querías caminar... hasta que viste que no querías caminar, los sureños estáis para que os encierren.

—Pero es que una cosa es caminar un poco... ¡tú me estás haciendo aplanar todos tus pastizales! —protesta riendo.

—Hay que aprovechar la mano de obra barata... ya es ahí —pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Al fin! Vas a tener que cargarme de regreso y sinceramente no garantizo que no estés lo bastante cansado como para ello.

—Puedo dejarte ahí a que alimentes al monstruo —se sonroja igual.

—Me parece que voy a alimentar bastante al monstruo...

Escocia se ríe. Francia se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla a lo que se le corta un poco la risa y carraspea. Él le da unas palmaditas en el abdomen como respuesta al carraspeo.

—¿Tienes sed? ¿Necesitas algo para aclararte la garganta?

—Yes. Tú solo pedir, pedir... y no me cuidas.

—Pedir y pedir... mira si serás dramático. ¡Mírame! —pide medio riendo, levantando la mano y poniéndosela en la mejilla

El británico lo hace sonriendo. Francia sonríe también y le besa en los labios, un beso pueeeerco así todo lenguoso y guarro. Bueno... creo que esos le gustan. Al final se separa y le empuja un poco.

—Anda, donde va a ser el maldito picnic de los cojones... me muero de sed y de hambre...

—Tú sabrás yo ya te he traído hasta aquí.

Los ojos azules escrutan la zona con aire crítico.

—No quiero mojarme, no quiero llenarme el pelo de barro, no quiero llenarme el pelo de pasto... —mira al cielo—, no quiero que nos llueva en la cabeza, lo cual es realmente poco probable... y no quiero amanecer con dolor de espalda.

El escocés pone los ojos en blanco dejando la cesta en el suelo y empieza a desvestirse dispuesto a ir a nadar.

—Ehm... ¿impaciente? —pregunta levantando las cejas un poco descolocado con el movimiento. Sonríe de lado, eso sí, mirándole hacer.

—Hace calor —se quita las botas.

—Ya sé que te excito, no es necesario puntualizarlo —se muerde el labio, cruzándose de brazos.

—Será por eso que el ambiente está cargado —se sonroja un poco y vacila un instante antes de quitarse los pantalones, pero no los calzoncillos.

—Pretendes que yo me meta a nadar... ¿en el agua helada? —pregunta mirando el lago de reojo con cierto desagrado y antes de que se le ocurra levanta una mano—. Ni se te ocurra echarme con ropa que me regreso a casa.

—Pues no nades me importa una mierda —se encoge de hombros—. Quédate ahí plantado como imbécil quejándote mientras buscas un buen sitio —se va hacia el agua.

El francés le detiene del resorte de los calzoncillos antes de que se escape.

—Eh! Eh! Eh! —protesta

El escocés levanta el brazo pasándoselo por el pelo y le mira de reojo.

—¿Cómo que te largas así como "me importa una mierda"? —pregunta poniéndole la otra mano en la cintura y acercándose a él, recarga un poco la barbilla en su hombro, es más alto que Inglaterra y Francia, pero no demasiado.

—¿Quién es el dramático ahora? solo voy al agua en lo que te decides —le mira de reojo. El galo le magrea un poco el culo y le muerde un poco el cuello.

—Yo jamás he dicho que YO no sea dramático —sentencia agachándose y bajándole los calzoncillos de paso.

Escocia se cubre con las manos como acto reflejo, sonrojándose más. Francia le da un beso en el culo.

—Anda, saca las piernas —mordidita.

El británico levanta los pies, nerviosito, mirándole.

—Vaya... calzones viejos y con un agujero. Veo que no me esperabas —sonríe levantando la cara para verle, deteniéndose de una de sus piernas, inventándoselo, claro.

—What? —frunce el ceño—. No te esperaba pero estos me los compré nuevos hace poco.

Francia se ríe.

—¡Cómo estarán los viejos! —tira un poco de su pierna para ayudarse a incorporarse y cuando pasa por el tatuaje le pasa la lengua a lo largo de todo el dragón que tiene en la espalda.

La arquea un poco al sentir el tacto húmedo y tiene un escalofrío sin soltarse las regiones vitales.

—Anda pues... a bañarte —palmadita en el culo

Escocia le mira de reojo entrecerrando los ojos y estira la mano hacia él.

—Devuélvemelos —pide mientras se cubre con la otra.

—Ja! Evidentemente non, mon amour... son míos ahora —asegura sonriendo y dando un paso atrás.

—No me voy a meter al agua desnudo para que te largues corriendo con mi ropa —asegura dando un paso hacia él.

—¿Que tengo? ¿Cinco años? No voy a largarme corriendo con tu ropa... aunque me alegra saber que tú sí te largarías corriendo con la mía estando en esta misma situación.

—No me fío. Devuélvemelos —gesto con los dedos, sonriendo.

—No voy a devolverte tus calzoncillos —asegura dando otro paso atrás—. Y a menos de que no quieras verme salir corriendo en pro de que no me los quites, vas a tener que meterte al agua sin ellos.

—No me voy a meter al agua desnudo, eso te lo aseguro.

—Entonces temo decirte que no vas a meterte al agua... lo cual es una pena porque dices que tienes mucho calor... —sonríe.

—Venga, no me obligues a que te los quite.

—¿No es negociable? Quiero verte entrar y salir desnudo y tus calzones son extremadamente feos... ¿por qué me culpas a mi por no querer echar a perder el paisaje?

—Puedo... —traga saliva, cierra los ojos y mueve la mano con la que se está cubriendo hasta su cadera, sonrojándose hasta las orejas—. Dejar que me veas, pero no quiero entrar al agua desnudo. Y si tengo que pedírtelos una vez más créeme que vas a acabar de cabeza al barro —levanta la barbilla en la mejor postura que puede de "aquí no pasa nada".

—Vale... Vale, te los daré por hoy si es que entras y sales del agua desnudo. Puedes llevártelos en la mano si quieres, o en la cabeza...

—En la mano —asiente y le mira directamente a los ojos.

—En la mano sin cubrirte... —sonríe mirándole de arriba a abajo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Three... —se sonroja más con la mirada porque igual no se está cubriendo y vuelve a cerrar los ojos sin poder sostenerle la mirada.

Francia le lanza los calzoncillos a la cara. Escocia se los saca de la cara y empieza a andar hacia el lago, al cabo de unos pasos se los vuelve a poner y corre al agua echándose de cabeza.

—Ehhh! Eso ha sido trampaaa! —grita Francia riendo.

Escocia le muestra un dedo, saludándole desde el agua.

—Oui, ese es más o menos tu tamaño, entiendo que por eso no quieras enseñármelo —se burla.

—¡Serás idiota! ¡Si lo has visto!

—Sí que lo he visto y no parecía el monstruo ese del que me hablabas. Tendrás que esforzarte más para impresionarme —asegura tomando la cesta.

—No te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer tú para impresionarme a mí —replica más para sí mismo antes de sumergirse.

Francia levanta las cejas, se ríe y lleva la cesta unos pasos más hacia donde encuentra el suelo lo más plano y el pasto lo más verde posible. Saca la manta de la cesta y la extiende. Es graaaaande y bastante acolchada para no ser voluminosa. Mira de reojo hacia el agua.

Después de haber nadado un poco, haberse desestresado y sacado la histeria contenida el escocés empieza a tener frío lo cual es MUCHO decir.

Francia para entonces ya tiene afuera un par de manzanas, un queso, un cuchillo y un GRAN termo con la bebida prometida.

—¿Sabes que no es tan divertido sentarse aquí a beber solo? —pregunta sacando oootro cigarrillo.

Así que entonces es cuando sale del agua, en cuanto HUELE el alcohol, porque otra cosa no, pero para eso olfato les sobra. Calzoncillos puestos.

—Aunque de hecho no vas a beber nada con esos calzoncillos puestos. ¿Qué es lo que te da vergüenza? —pregunta tomando el vino desde un vaso de cristal labrado en dorado.

—No me la da, es que no me gusta nadar y que se me vaya moviendo el asunto.

—Cual si trajeras una trompa de elefante entre las piernas, mon cher —da unas palmaditas a su lado—. Quítatela ahora que no quiero que me mojes toda la manta.

—La voy a mojar igual —se pasa las manos por el pelo para quitarse el exceso y se deja caer.

—¡Nooon! Pero no igual, ¡así vas a hacer un charquito! —protesta empujándole un poco, riendo.

El británico se pone la camiseta y se quita los calzoncillos. Francia le despeina un poco.

—Estás HELADO.

—Es la idea.

—La pregunta es... ¿qué sucede cuando un hombre frío y uno caliente se acuestan en la misma manta de picnic? —pregunta recostándose de lado y mirándole de frente, recargando la cabeza en el brazo doblado con el codo en el suelo.

—Es... —traga saliva y vuelve a sonrojarse, tumbándose—. Un misterio —va a por el termo de alcohol.

—Eh, eh! Sigues haciendo solo lo que te da la gana —le detiene poniendo una mano encima del termo... o al menos lo intenta y quiero decir que para ir por el termo ha tenido que cruzar por encima de Francia. Todo perfectamente planeado—. No seas bestia, toma del vaso.

—Iba a servirme en el vaso —le mira medio de rodillas sobre él.

El rubio levanta una mano y se la pone en el muslo, muy cerca de la zona de peligro. El pelirrojo sonríe de lado con ello, sin moverse

—Bien... ve por tu vasito entonces. Hay uno en la cesta.

Escocia le quita otra vez el cigarro y el termo.

—Ehh! —protesta riendo igual, acostándose boca arriba y mirándole de reojo.

El escocés pasa una pierna por encima de él para llegar a la cesta.

—Oh la la... —sonríe mirándole hacia arriba, doblando un poco las piernas y abrazándole.

El británico se apoya sobre sus caderas sonrojadito, sirviéndose en el vaso que ha sacado. El francés saca una mano de su costado, y por tanto de debajo del escoces y la pone en su muslo.

—Va a gustarte esta cosa... tiene más alcohol que la cosa esa que bebes tú.

—Veremos —choca el vaso con el de Francia antes de llevárselo a los labios.

Los ojos azules le miran, medio sonriente, porque sí que le ha vaciado como media botella de cognac. Escocia levanta las cejas, sonríe de lado y se relame.

—¡JA! ¡Sí que te ha gustado!

—No está mal, pero prefiero el zumo de manzanas.

—¡Ah! ¡No me jodas! —protesta riendo—, parece que se te está contagiando el aire del sur.

—Si se me contagiara algo tuyo —busca en su ropa el tabaco de liar—. Me gustaría esto.

—Y te gusta, y eso te hace un marica —le acusa riendo un poco, moviendo la mano de su muslo cada vez más al norte.

El rubor sube a medida que la mano sube, pero finge no hacerle caso.

—Marica tú, que fumas esa mierda de vainilla. ¿Qué has hecho con lo que te he dado?

—Está ahí junto a la manta —señala haciendo un gesto con la cabeza poniéndole la mano en la ingle.

Hay un suave carraspeo de incomodidad tomando la piedra y empezando a liarlo.

—¿De verdad vas a seguir ignorándome hasta que no haga algo completamente directo? —pregunta riendo un poquito

Escocia le mira a los ojos y sonríe de lado sin responder.

—En realidad yo tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo, mon amour, y créeme que paciencia para algunas cosas, no me falta —se estira un poquito, se revuelve y mueve la otra mano, que aún tiene en su costado, para rozarle el culo. Sonríe cínico—. Puedo prepararte todo lo que quieras.

—No sé por qué lo dices como si eso fuera a ser algo molesto —aparta la mirada igual de incomodo, pero como es orgulloso a matar, se obliga a aguantar el tipo.

—Non, non... tú sigue a lo tuyo, no te preocupes —le hunde la mano en los pelitos de la parte baja del abdomen.

—No estoy preocupado en lo absoluto —se revuelve un poco lamiendo el papel de fumar.

—Veremos... —baja la mano y le toma el asunto y yo me pregunto por qué no están bebiendo o jugando baraja... no, Francia tiene que tener la... cosa de alguien en la mano, claro.

El escocés se revuelve de nuevo intentando no reaccionar para no parecer desesperado, pero no es tan fácil. El baño en el lago ha ayudado a que esté fría y limpita cuando llega la pregunta terrorífica.

—¿Hace cuánto que no te echas un buen polvo con alguien? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—Esta mañana —le mira con absoluta seguridad, nadie puede asegurar si miente, aunque es probable que haya sido consigo mismo—. ¿Tú?

Francia se ríe.

—¿Cuenta la azafata en el avión de venida? No puedo decir que haya sido un BUEN polvo la verdad, esos baños son incómodos —él no miente.

—Si no ha sido bueno no... —traga saliva con un movimiento que le requiere de su total concentración—. Cuenta.

—No... Cuenta —le imita burlón—, vaya... más aún tendrás que esforzarte para que los de hoy si cuenten.

—¿Yo? Yo no soy el que pasaba por aquí y ha venido a buscarme —se pone el canuto entre los labios y le guiña un ojo—. ¿Tienes fuego?

—Tienes que moverte un poco para que lo saque... está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón —sonríe quitado de la pena con la acusación. La realidad es que sí que había ido a buscarle, no le generaba ningún problema admitirlo.

—Lo sacaré yo entonces —mete la mano rebuscando no exactamente en el bolsillo y es más que obvio.

—Más al centro... más... mmmm —mueve su propia mano apropiadamente.

Escocia le deja caer la cabeza sobre él ahora ya si reaccionando y abriéndole los pantalones.

—Mon dieu... te ha tomado tres horas de indirectas bastante directas —"protesta" ayudándole a bajarse los pantalones y buscándole un beso.

—Es que yo tampoco tenía prisa —se deja besar.

—Que no ibas a tener prisa... —susurra después del primer beso—, si necesitaste... un... —le levanta la camiseta y sonríe—, remojo en agua helada.

El escocés se sonroja y no responde, prefiriendo dedicarse a lo que está pasando ahí abajo, mordiéndose el labio y apretando los ojos. Francia reacciona bien y con suficiente rapidez, si ha venido en gran medida a acostarse con él hasta cansarse.

—Veo que... has estado ensayando como —sonríe maliciosamente con los ojos cerrados —, mover esa mano.

—Para ti específicamente —suelta con sarcasmo, medio ahogado, mientras le muerde un poco el cuello ahora para hacerle una marca.

—Eso no tienes que... ahhh! Bâtard! —protesta un poquito, riendo—, ¡No me hagas marcas que sabes que lo odio!

El británico se ríe porque es tarde y la risa acaba convertida en otro tipo de sonidos mientras Francia va a buscarle ahí por debajo porque pretende tirárselo él esta vez, desde luego... ya después verá qué demonios. Aunque el escocés se muestra un poco reacio a ese plan porque prefiere del otro lado.

—¿Qué no vas a darme la flor de escocia? —pregunta Francia cuando ve que se resiste.

—Te la voy a dar yo a ti.

Francia se ríe.

—Al menos podríamos dejarlo al azar... no veo por qué tengas que estar completamente borracho como para dejarte empalmar —medio protesta.

—No me gusta demasiado de esa forma.

—Solo lo dices por prejuicio —le mira a los ojos y sonríe un poco, le toma del hombro—, pero como quieras, solo antes ve y haz cosas bonitas con esa boca asquerosa y esa lengua viperina que tienes.

—Utilizas unos bloody adjetivos tan rebuscados —accede igualmente, sonriendo de lado.

—Tais-toi... un poco de cultura no te viene maaaahhh —ok, hasta aquí las respuestas rebuscadas.

Escocia sonríe utilizando su lengua viperina para otras cosas que aun harán que todos pensemos todavía más que se laven la boca con jabón y la magia de las personas acostumbradas a chupar tabaco.

Francia en un rato está cantando la flor de escocia... mírale que hábil es cuando está contento y claro... soltando comentarios del tipo

—De verdad... que tocar... la gaita... tiene sus... utilidades...

Para entonces es cuando va dejar de hacer con la boca y empezar a introducir A en B.

Así que, vale, Francia hace todo lo posible por terminar al mismo tiempo que Escocia porque me da la pinta que al menos esta no va a ser muy duradera. No, no lo creo, el escocés ha mentido con lo de que se ha tirado a alguien por la mañana.

Sí, en realidad Francia lo sabe bastante bien, quizás requiera un poco de ayuda manual ya que estamos tan específicos, pero... mírale la sonrisa de pillo que trae, jodido Francia, no parece estar en lo absoluto triste con cómo van las cosas. No, si en realidad Escocia tampoco.

—Mmmm... Así como... un... polvazo de aquellos... —hay que picarle un poco. Le mira a la cara, que debe estar arriba de él medio aplastándole.

—Anda y que te jodan, a que te doy la vuelta —protesta.

Francia levanta la mano y se la hunde en el pelo de la nuca acercándose un poco a él, buscándole un beso. Y al pelirrojo se le baja un poco la agresividad otra vez con eso. El rubio se separa sonriendo.

—Si alguien va a darle la vuelta a alguien seré yo... ese dragón que tienes ahí atrás es toda una tentación —comenta refiriéndose al tatuaje.

—No es para eso —sonríe.

—Ah, non? —pregunta poniéndole una mano sobre el tatuaje.

—Ntsch, ntsch.

—A mí me parece muy claro que está puesto ahí para tentarme —asegura.

—Para tentarte quizás, pero eso no hace que vaya a dejarte.

El galo se ríe, echando un poco la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Ni si te prometo que vas a pasarlo bien y a disfrutarlo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo y nunca es tan... divertido.

—Porque estás muuuuy tenso, mon amour, creo que te la pasas pensando que estás en la posición del marica en vez de pensar en lo agradable que es la dichosa posición del marica.

—No es por lo marica, joder, France, acabo de follarte, ¿no lo has notado?

—Lo que te digo es que en tu cabeza no es lo mismo follar que ser follado —explica y sonríe de lado.

—Vale, vale... como me jodes. Solo una vez.

El galo se muerde el labio y sonríe más abrazándole un poco. Créetelo Francia, es SOLO porque eres TÚ.

—Vas a ver cómo va a gustarte un montón... algún día, vas a pediiiirmelo de todo lo que te gusta —se ríe buscándole otro beso, mucho más lento y pausado.

Le besa de vuelta porque joder lo bien que besa Francia y no es que no le guste aquello de NO es solo que le hace sentir incómodo, le gusta más del otro lado y ya.

Así que me parece que un rato considerablemente más largo después, ya que Francia le dibujó con la lengua otra vez el dichoso tatuaje... y una buena parte del cuerpo, a hizo en serio un esfuerzo por hacerlo de manera delicada y agradable, ahí van de nuevo los dos a la manta agotados y no es que no le guste es que... este muchacho necesita una chica, simplemente.

—¿Aun no te convence? —pregunta Francia sonriendo porque a él le ha parecido bastante convincente ya que bueno... justamente este asunto de que no le guste mucho lo hace un área no especialmente... explorada, por lo tanto bastante... ajustada a las necesidades de algunos.

—No, debe ser que eres muy malo en esto —sonríe de lado. Francia niega con la cabeza.

—Eres el único idiota que se queja... —protesta riendo un poco porque en el fondo nota que solo es cuestión de gustos—, es una pena, con el jodido buen culo que tienes.

—Será que soy el único idiota con criterio y huevos suficientes.

—Mírame, Écosse... ¿crees que alguien se mediría al menos un poquito por temor a las represalias? ¿Qué piensas que podría hacerles? —se señala a sí mismo—, si a ti no te gusta es porque eres un fenómeno de circo.

—Podrías dejar de ir con alguien que te diga que no le gusta.

Francia levanta una ceja con esto y le mira, porque ha sonado extraño.

—No te creas que no me doy cuenta de la frecuencia con que vienes a verme... igual no me importa, porque es divertido así, pero eso no significa que no lo note.

El rubio se humedece los labios y piensa un segundo en Inglaterra... pero por otro lado no hay patrón alguno que...

—No... sé a qué frecuencia te refieres —responde vacilando un poquito.

—Ah, no me jodas, France, no te me pongas denso y dramático que me las piro.

—¡No estoy denso ni dramático! —le empuja un poco y hace un sobreesfuerzo por sonreír con naturalidad—, vengo cuando se me da la gana... ¡¿desde cuándo eso tiene una frecuencia específica!?

—Ahora si quiero fuego de verdad —recupera el canuto para no hablar de esto.

Francia se gira a buscar en su ropa, él mismo huyendo un poco del tema incómodo. Aun así, cuando vuelve con el encendedor en la mano y lo prende, le mira a los ojos.

—Me gusta venir aquí —asegura.

Escocia sonríe de lado y se acerca al fuego con el porro entre los labios. El galo se lo separa un poquito para que tenga que estirarse más y más hacia él, jugando.

El británico le mira intensamente levantando las cejas. Francia sonríe más y deja que prenda el carrillo poniéndole una mano en la pierna y acariciándole un poco, sosteniéndole la mirada.

El pelirrojo aspira profundamente y luego se lo pasa, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Ahora no te pongas idiota con los besos indirectos.

El rubio suelta una carcajada y se lo lleva a la boca, aspirando y sonriendo aún.

—Pues es un beso indirecto... ¿qué le puedo hacer yo? No es como que yo haya inventado los besos indirectos —cierra los ojos y se lo devuelve, llevándose las manos al pelo y arreglándose un poco.

Sonríe y se sonroja un poquito porque a pesar de todo, hay que ver lo bien que se ve el cabrón de Francia, dando otra calada.

* * *

_Bueno, no planeaba publicarlo todavía, hasta el mes que viene que ya haga más calor, pero alguien lo pidió en ask y... igual la semana que viene ya es mayo, a ver si sirve como invocación al verano. Además, en realidad, en pleno verano en Escocia debe haber como más o menos la temperatura que hay ahora, así que..._

_Además en la encuesta es de los que pidió más gente que puede publicarse sin estar pendientes de otros y para eso la pusimos esa encuesta._

_En fin, quizás te preguntarás a que viene esta historia si dijimos que no teníamos consideración por los hermanos de Inglaterra y no nos gustan los OC blablablá. OK, mentimos. Era una prueba a ver como funcionaba Escocia y si tenía gracia usarlo o no. ¿Tú que dices? ¿La tiene?_


	2. Chapter 2

—¿Tienes algo decente qué comer en tu casa? —pregunta tomando su camiseta y echándosela por la cabeza. Extiende la mano para que le dé más, echándosele encima—, o vamos a tener que atragantarnos de queso y vino... ¿cómo habitualmente?

—Tengo de comer en mi casa, pero no está tu estómago preparado.

—¿Algo como vísceras de un parásito que vive en las vísceras de las vacas? De verdad que en esta isla... —suelta el humo y se relaja, sonriendo y mirando al cielo.

—Algo así, con setas e insectos.

El francés niega con la cabeza.

—Y yo que no aprendo a venir con comida... siempre tengo esperanzas —le quita el canuto otra vez—. ¿No tienes al menos huevos? —pregunta sin doble sentido... cae en la cuenta de inmediato del chiste fácil.

El escocés le mira de nuevo con cara de circunstancias de "reformula la pregunta".

—¿Hay... huevos de gallina en tu casa? —pregunta riendo un poco, recargándose en su pecho.

—Yes —sonríe.

—Bien... huevos y queso, te sorprenderá las cosas decentes que pueden hacerse con eso —sonríe yendo por el termo—. Dime Scotty... ¿qué acaso tu madre preparaba comida TAN mala?

—No hables de mi madre —frunce el ceño.

—¿Por? —pregunta dulcificando el tono y acariciándole un poco más la pierna con suavidad.

—Porque me hace recordar de quién eres hijo.

Francia toma aire y se encoge de hombros recargando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Eran otros tiempos... y yo no soy mon pere... —asegura recordándolo por un instante y sonriendo un poco, nostálgico.

Escocia vuelve a sonreír casi enseguida un poco bajo los efectos de la droga.

—Pero no recuerdo que tu maman cocinara... debe haberlo hecho fatal, sinceramente —se ríe un poco.

—Ella no cocinaba para mí, nunca.

—Ah non? —le mira de reojo.

—Comíamos lo que podíamos, lo que encontrábamos, entre la nieve o bajo la lluvia, si alguien quería algo caliente, se hacía fuego cada uno.

—¿Cómo no iban a ser unos bestias cuando crecieran? —pregunta acordándose ooootra vez de Inglaterra, sacude un poco la cabeza "fus, fus... largo de mis pensamientos!"—, yo realmente ni siquiera recuerdo a mi madre así que...

—Yo sí.

—¿Recuerdas a... eh? —le mira

—Yo sí recuerdo a tu madre —sonríe de una manera un poco más dulce por una vez. Francia abre la boca mirándole a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de cerrarla y humedecerse los labios. No se le había ocurrido jamás... preguntarle a Escocia.

—¿Q-Qué recuerdas de ella? —pregunta en un tono muuuuuucho más vulnerable del que ocupa habitualmente con él. El pelirrojo estira los brazos hacia atrás poniendo las manos bajo su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

—Ella era muy bonita, así rubia y de ojos azules... creo. Azules o... bueno, no sé muy bien. Parecía un hada en todo lo que hacía y mi madre la admiraba mucho. Aunque yo siempre pensaba que cualquier momento se iba a romper o se la comería un lobo.

Francia le mira curioso haciéndose un poco bolita, esta vez sin echarse sobre él.

—Era una princesa —asegura Francia sin pensar demasiado, sonriendo un poquito.

—A veces contaba historias muy extrañas del sur. En realidad... era fácil imaginarla a ella como la princesa a la que se la ha de rescatar —asiente—. Pero en los cuentos de mi madre la princesa siempre acababa cargándose al príncipe y reinando ella.

Francia se ríe con esto. El escocés le mira de reojo y se encoge de hombros.

—Tu madre no era precisamente frágil, cher.

—Ya lo sé, por eso cuando era una princesa la que debía ser rescatada, pensaba en la tuya.

—Me gusta que la recuerdes... Eres el primero que lo hace en centurias —ahora si se le acuesta encima.

—Bueno, yo era mucho más pequeño cuando ella venía, aún vivía en el sur con mi madre y aunque siempre hacía que me bañara, ella traía dulces a casa. Y claro, tú no la recuerdas porque eres un renacuajo pequeño e inútil.

—Dulces... —sonríe bobamente en el idilio y luego le da un codacito riendo—. ¡Ja! Renacuajo pequeño e inútil que acaba de follarte hasta hacerte gritar.

—Porque no has parado de llorar y suplicar que te dejara...

—Veo que nadie nunca te ha suplicado por sexo... Ciertamente no era lo que yo hacía.

—Trata de salvar tu dignidad con mentiras si eso te hace sentir mejor, no es como que me importe una mierda —mira al cielo.

—¿Mi dignidad? —se ríe—, tú eres el primero en mentir... ¿Quién se hizo ese tatuaje en la espalda que dice "parte me el culo en dos" para mí?

—Es evidente que no tienes ni puta idea de leer en gaélico escocés.

Francia se ríe.

—¿Conoces los mensajes subliminales?

—Aun así —sonríe cerrando los ojos.

—Aún así, nada —le mira riendo un poco.

—Joder, me muero de hambre —se vuelve a la cesta mirando que hay dentro incorporándose un poco.

—Hay manzanas... y queso... Y nada más —se estira girando hasta ponerse boca arriba y mirando el cielo, pensando que se le antoja pasta. Dos kilos de pasta.

—E ahí la bloody nuvel cuisín —toma una manzana.

—Tais-toi! Dije que pasaba por aquí... ¡Si algún día te dignaras en venir tu a mi casa podríamos hablar con seriedad del tema!

—Paso de hablar con seriedad de nada. Y sinceramente yo no voy a tu casa porque también paso de encontrarte ocupado.

—Podrías hablar antes... —se encoge de hombros—. ¿Acaso nunca "pasas por ahí"?

—No, siempre me quedo encallado antes de llegar —se encoge de hombros con lo que siempre le dice.

—Quien tuviera tantos compromisos sociales como tienes tú... —sonríe acariciándole la pierna otra vez—. Tengo frío.

—Además, ya me imagino "France, my first, my last, my everything... ¿cuándo te va bien esta semana para echar un polvo...? ah, ¿que mañana vas a tirarte a my lil' bro'? No, paso de un menage" —le mira significativamente, sarcástico—. Demasiada mierda por un polvo.

Francia aprieta los ojos y suelta una fuerte carcajada echando otra vez la cabeza atrás.

—No me jodas, no me tiro a tu lil' bro' cada tres días... ¡Ya quisiera él!

—I'm sorry si no voy a buscarte tanto como quisieras, pero cuando quiero algo de eso suelo ser más práctico en vez de correr a tus brazos.

—Más práctico... ¿Ya ahora así se llama?

Se come la manzana mirándole con las cejas levantadas y los ojos verdes entrecerrados.

—Bueno, yo sólo digo que tú NUNCA vas —sonríe y de encoge de hombros, levantándose por su ropa porque muere de frío.

El escocés se sonroja un poco mirándole de arriba abajo, con la mano sobre su estómago y comiéndose su manzana.

—¿Me sirves más, s'il vous plait? —pregunta estirándose sin mirarle, tomando después sus pantalones y dándole una buena perspectiva de su culo.

—What? —sí, se ha desconcentrado un segundo. Francia sonríe y le mira por encima del hombro.

—Que quiero más...

—¿Quieres más qué? —se estira un poco pensando en otra cosa—. ¿No te habías tirado a no-sé-quién de camino aquí?

—Más bebida —ojos en blanco—, ¿que no puedes pensar en nada más?

Escocia sonríe y se sonroja un poquito acabándose la manzana.

—Creo que voy a nadar de nuevo —se levanta buscando sus calzoncillos.

El galo se humedece los labios y arruga la nariz porque no le gusta pedir y que no le den. Le mira fijamente.

El británico sonríe con arrogancia y se pone los calzoncillos.

Francia sonríe también, peinándose un poco sin ningún interés en mostrar su molestia, claro está. Se encoge de hombros tomando un cigarrillo y buscando su encendedor.

El loco norteño se vuelve a acercar al agua, esta vez sin saltar tan de golpe, escarmentado con lo fría que está.

Francia se sirve otro vaso y se lo acaba casi de golpe mirando las nubes y tratando de no pensar que esa de allá parece de verdad un conejo. Se ríe de sí mismo cerrando los ojos, acostado en la manta.

Cuando se ha lavado un poco y ha meado (que es a lo que se ha metido al agua en realidad) vuelve a salir. El francés está aún acostado, tarareando algo indefinido, cortando su manzana con un cuchillo y comiéndose las rebanadas.

Escocia se sacude el pelo, salpicándole un poco, expresamente, mientras se viste

—Ehhh! —protesta cubriéndose la cara—. No me eches agua pantanosa —sonríe.

—Está limpia, capullo.

—Pantanosa.

—Creo que acabó de deshelarse ayer. Aun no le ha dado tiempo.

—Dieu... No entiendo cómo puedes nadar ahí —se sienta.

—The real highlander no sienten el frío —se sienta a su lado.

—Definitivamente no soy un highlander —le mete un trozo de manzanas la boca y él sonríe comiéndosela—. No te creo que no te de frío cher... ¿No se te ponen como pasitas?

—¿Eso te pasa a ti y por eso no quieres bañarte? Aww, que mono —tan sarcástico.

—Oui, la verdad... Me aterroriza —ojos en blanco y le da un empelloncito, riendo—. ¿Vamos de vuelta?

—¿A qué hora es tu vuelo de vuelta?

—¿Por? —sonríe de lado y hace un bufidito.

—Saber. Tengo planes luego —se encoge de hombros.

—Mañana en la mañana.

—Hay un concierto de música celta en un pub de la ciudad —al que no había decidido si ir o no, pero ahora pretendo impresionarte con mi vida llena de compromisos para que no te creas.

—Mmm... Música celta... —sonríe —, vaya... eso suena a una especie de cita. ¿Me llevarás a cenar luego?

—Yes, yes, of course... con velas y música de violines y más mierda...

—Ah! Perfecto —sonríe como si pensara que le habla en serio—, sabes cómo me gustan esas cosas.

—Tendrás suerte si tienen una cerveza que no te desagrade y bocatas de algo comestible en el pub.

—Realmente eres tooooodo un romántico, cher... —asegura negando con la cabeza y riendo, esperando a que se levante.

—Vale, podemos pedir Whisky si la cerveza negra caliente no te hace —le sonríe levantándose.

—Lo que creo es que si me das whisky, cerveza caliente y nada interesante de comer para la media noche vas a tenerme que llevar cargando hasta tu casa —sonríe acercándose a él y poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello.

—¿Quién dice que ese no sea mi plan exactamente? Pero ya se verá, primero que no te pase nada en la pelea —recoge la cesta.

—¿Pe... lea? ¿Cuál pelea? —levanta las manos al notar que no le ha hecho caso al abrazo ni a la cercanía, frunciendo el ceño un poquito.

—Pues... —le mira de reojo, porque no es lo mismo, antes que estaba necesitadito, que ahora—. ¿Doscientas personas tomando Whisky y cerveza caliente sin nada decente que comer? LA pelea.

—Realmente pones este evento como uno completamente atractivo para acudir —murmura dando un paso atrás y sacando otro cigarrillo sin mirarle... no crean, este tampoco está especialmente habituado al rechazo.

—Bueno... si no hay al menos una persona saliendo del Pub sin usar los pies, no se puede decir que estés en un pub escocés —se encoge de hombros—. Solo puedo ofrecerte pasar por casa primero y que te prepares algo con lo que haya ahí.

—Bien, eso suena menos mal—accede soltando el humo y sonriendo un poco igual, aún resultado del hachís. Se agacha a doblar la manta—, la verdad me parece que para que el bar sea apropiadamente escocés debe ser un escocés el que salga arrastrándose.

—Verás... —saca uno de sus puros por efecto espejo, encendiéndoselo—. En realidad no importa qué tipo de Pub sea, mientras haya un solo hombre libre en él, es un pub escocés. Y de hecho estaba pensando en que lo lanzaran volando a través de la ventana de un puñetazo, no tanto arrastrándose.

Francia se ríe otra vez.

—Para eso sí definitivamente no cuentes conmigo... —asegura.

—¿Ni siquiera si descabezamos a alguien? —no te creas que no te presta atención.

El galo abre la boca para responder y sonríe de lado, cierra los ojos y se ríe, tocándose el colmillo con la lengua. Escocia suelta el humo sonriendo triunfador al notar que lo ha dejado sin palabras.

—Hooombre, puesto así... —murmura acercándose a él otra vez, abrazándole de los hombros.

Se ríe y se humedece los labios vacilando antes de tomarle de la cintura bastante torpemente. Francia sonríe un poquito acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la sien. Escocia traga saliva y le mira de reojo con eso.

—Creo que mejor preparo algo rápido ahora en tu casa... salimos solo un poco borrachillos, vamos a casa, vemos un poco alguna repetición de un asqueroso partido de rugby... con suerte será en uno en que pierdas... y veremos que más antes de dormir —propone sonriendo.

—Vaaale, vale, diré que no voy —como si alguien fuera a negarle algo así a Francia, que sonríe contento con eso inclinando la cabeza al frente y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

—No, de hecho no lo diré, que se jodan y se acostumbren a que hago lo que me sale de los cojones —sonríe un poco con el beso sonrojándose ligeramente de nuevo.

—Si hasta parece que lo tienes que decir en voz alta para creértelo —se burla un poco el francés, aunque sabe que no es verdad. Le pone su propio cigarrillo en la boca y se estira para robarle el puro de la mano.

—Ugh, está mariconada —protesta del cigarrillo—. Si querías uno de verdad, haberlo pedido.

—Deja en paz a mis cigarrillos... —se ríe echándole una NUBE de humo en la cara y él le echa otra de vuelta escondiendo la tos.

—Ni siquiera hace humo de verdad —protesta.

—¡Pero sabe a vainilla! —se ríe porque sabe perfectamente bien que son unos cigarrillos totalmente ridículos.

—Ah, sabe a vainiiillaa —intenta imitarle haciendo un falsete con su voz cascada de camionero y le sale una cosa muy rara—. Déjame ver si la caja lleva lacitos beige.

Francia se ríe de la voz que le sale completamente mal.

—¿Lacitos beige?

—Pues la vainilla es de color beige, ¿no?

—Oui... la caja es plateada en realidad —y probablemente diga "cigars pour le femme".

—Es como fumarse una puñetera magdalena —da otra calada.

—Te dejan un buen sabor de boca —asegura —, a diferencia de este con el que sabes a cenicero...

—Oh, pobrecito. Ya me conseguiré caramelos de menta —sigue, sarcástico.

—No te vendría mal —le pica un poco volviendo a echarle el humo en la cara.

—¿Estás buscando pelea? —frunce el ceño, porque no le gusta que le eche el humo.

—Una poca solamente... no te me esponjes —le extiende el puro para devolvérselo.

Escocia sonríe, bajándole a la agresividad con esa respuesta, recuperando su puro.

—¡Y deja de babearme los cigarrillos! —le riñe no muy en serio cuando se lleva el propio a los labios, notando que los fuma como puro—. Dieu, esto es un beso francés.

—Pues no me los metas en la boca... ¿un beso francés indirecto? ¿Eso se puede?

—Pues no lo creía yo posible hasta que acabas de meterme un litro de baba en la boca —sonríe y le mira—, y sinceramente prefiero tus besos franceses directos.

—Mis besos no son franceses —sonríe sonrojadito.

—Tus besos... —le mira de reojo y sonríe sinceramente—, son besos de hombre libre... y eso nadie nunca ha podido quitártelo. Por eso me gustan tanto.

El escocés se ríe y le atrae un poco más hacia si aunque ya están llegando. El francés le despeina un poco, sonriendo aun y dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Que gilipollas —suelta medio cariñosamente dejándole ir para abrir la puerta de la casa.

Francia sonríe sin decir nada, tirando la colilla del cigarro y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones, esperando a que abra. Lo hace, entrando delante, pero dejando la puerta abierta y se acuerda de repente que no es que esté todo muy limpio, ordenado y presentable precisamente.

El galo sonríe, porque en el fondo le hacen gracia los británicos con su vida sin empleados domésticos. Levanta una ceja mordiéndose el labio y mirando alrededor.

—Definitivamente no me esperabas...

—¿Quién eres? ¿Mi suegra? —aun así recoge algunas botellas de cerveza, papeles de caramelos y unas botas.

—Non, ella está muerta —responde tan tranquilo con la insinuación, cerrando la puerta tras el de golpe.

Traga saliva poniéndose nervioso con esa porque no se lo esperaba y lleva las cosas sucias a la cocina. Francia vuelve a guardarse las manos en los bolsillos mirando alrededor como si fuera la primera vez que está aquí adentro, tomando alguna cosa que le llama la atención para verla, sin decir nada más.

Escocia descubre que la cocina no está precisamente mejor y hasta ahora no lo había notado. Recoge la mayoría de las cosas a base de lanzarlas TODAS al cubo de basura... y vuelve a sacar la cabeza.

—¿Entonces si tienes huevos? —pregunta sonriendo esta vez sí maliciosillamente.

—Más que tú, para lo que quieras.

Ojos en blanco echando al sillón un libro que había tomado de ahí para verlo y caminando a la cocina.

—Pues no para que te den por culo, pero bueno, hablo de gallina —asegura dirigiéndose a la nevera.

—Perdona si no soy tan adepto a eso como tú —le deja pasar.

—No es que yo sea tan adepto... solo es que no me paso el rato lloriqueando por ello —abre la puerta de la nevera y levanta una ceja.

Sí, Francia sí, medio limón, una botella de coca cola llena de agua y unas veintiséis latas de cerveza te saludan.

Parpadeo... parpadeo.

—Ehm... —le mira de reojo.

—¿Pizza o chino?

Hace una mueca y echa la cabeza atrás.

—¿De verdad? Dieu... pourquoi? —protesta pensando que DETESTA las pizzas a domicilio a menos que no sean del único lugar en Paris que hace pizzas a domicilio especiales para él y qué decir de la comida china. Suspira—. Debes ser el único ser humano que... Bien, bien... mmm chi... zza.

—Monta una cadena de comida francesa a domicilio y llamaré.

—¿Que la monte yo? Cher... para el caso prefiero mudarme aquí y cocinarte diario. ¿Qué es menos asqueroso?

Escocia se queda paralizado y finge una sonrisa muuuuy forzada. Francia le mira y sonríe de lado.

—¿Has perdido completamente la capacidad de reconocer una broma?

—Hay cosas con las que no se bromea —se alivia—. ¿Qué quieres entonces? No he mirado el congelador, quizás tenga congelado algo de la época del cretáceo.

—Se puede bromear con ellas cuando tu nombre es Republique Française... —se encoge de hombros riendo—, solo alguien muy inocente se creería esa broma. ¿Qué hay de los huevos que me dijiste que tenías?

—Son estos —se lleva las manos a la regiones vitales y abre un armario a ver si hay alguna lata de algo en conserva o arroz o pasta o algo de eso.

—Me pregunto si algún día has pisado un supermercado o algo de eso... —pregunta acercándose a él y poniéndole las manos en la cintura, concluyendo que además si encuentra una bolsa de arroz... solo, sin cebolla, ajo o alguna especia, no va a servir de nada de igual modo—. Pizza... quiero pizza con cerveza, he decidido.

—Solo cuando no me queda más remedio —asegura sonriendo porque además solo ha encontrado una lata de judías, que sigue ahí porque las detesta. El francés sonríe negando con la cabeza sin soltarle de la cintura aun.

—Me pregunto qué defines tú con eso de "no me queda más remedio"...

—Cuando se acaba el alcohol —se le apoya un poco encima.

—Eso debe pasar de menos una vez a la semana entonces... ya podrías comprar algo —se ríe yendo a mordisquearle un poco el cuello.

—Es que nunca cabe nada más en mis bolsas de la compra —se ríe. Francia le muerde un poco más dispuesto a hacerle una marca.

—No te oigo marcar el teléfono de las pizzas, mon amour —murmura en cuanto se separa, sin soltarle de la cintura.

—Para eso deberías dejar que fuera a buscar el teléfono... y decidir que pizza quieres.

—Hawaiana —decide pensando que es difícil equivocarse en una pizza a la que seguro le pondrán cualquier jamón de york y piña de lata. Le empuja un poquito para que vayan por el teléfono.

—Que mariconada —se ríe yendo cuando le empuja.

—¿Qué tiene de mariconada una pizza hawaiana? —pregunta más por curiosidad que por ofensa.

—Jamón york con piña, eso tiene —responde mirando las que hay en el papelito de publicidad. Francia hace los ojos en blanco.

—De qué te gusta a ti, a ver... ilumíname en cual es una pizza con muchos huevos.

—Una con huevo frito, como esta —la señala. La cara de asco de Francia es E PI CA

—Y bacón y carne picada... —asiente decidido ahora, yendo a por el teléfono.

El francés levanta una ceja suspira negando con la cabeza y yendo otra vez al refrigerador a tomar una cerveza mientras el escocés llama pidiéndolas... y pidiendo más cerveza, ya de paso. No sea que le falte...

Francia toma la cerveza más oscura que encuentra en el refrigerador, relamiéndose un poco porque en el fondo no toma mucha cerveza, pero no deja de tener un sabor especial y diferente. Rebusca por aquí y por allá para buscar un destapador y un tarro.

—Vale, media hora —asegura una vez ha colgado, recogiendo un poco más las cosas.

—Mmmm... ¿Tienes donde servir la cerveza? —pregunta mirándole de reojo con la cabeza metida en un armario.

—Mira que eres señorito —suelta lavándole un vaso.

—No es que sea un señorito, pero es que... cómo esperas que disfrute una buena cerveza así —el gourmet.

Escocia le mira de reojo secando el vaso, no muy convencido

—Vale, vale, soy un señorito... ¿y qué?, así te gusto, ¿no? —asegura pasándose una mano por el pelo, estirando el brazo para que le dé el vaso.

El británico se lo da y aparta la mirada sin contestar. El galo sonríe empezando a servirse la cerveza.

—¿Qué sueles hacer a esta hora?

—Depende —se encoge de hombros—. Lo que me apetece.

—Oui, bueno... ya nos ha quedado claro que tú haces lo que te apetece... ¿qué suele apetecerte? —pregunta terminando de vaciar la cerveza con perfecta cantidad de espuma, mirando el remanente en la botellas, encogiéndose de hombros y bebiendo de ahí

—A veces veo las noticias o leo o rezo mis oraciones para que el diablo no me lleve.

Francia casi, casi se ahoga con esta última declaración, soltando una carcajada.

—¿Qué haces tú? —sonríe al verle reír.

—¿A esta hora? No sé ni qué hora es... mmm... irme a tomar un trago con alguien, o preparar la cena para alguien... o... esporádicamente trabajar, si es que realmente no es inevitable —sonríe—, o estar de viaje.

—Excepto lo de trabajar, ya lo estás haciendo todo —toma otra cerveza para acompañarle—. ¿Rugby dijiste?

—Non, todo non... no estoy cocinando, lo cual es una pena para ti y para mi pobre paladar —se encoge de hombros haciendo un gesto hacia la sala—, dije Rugby por decir algo, por mi parte puedes poner una película francesa de esas lentas...

—Mejor, a mi cocinar me aburre —se dirige hacia ahí, delante—. Tengo algunas en VHS, puedes elegir —le señala un armario... los noventa.

—Oh! VHS, quien te viera... tan moderno —sonríe acercándose a ver qué es lo que tiene.

Me parece que debe haber bastantes de guerra y de acción, se deja caer en el sofá bebiéndose su cerveza a morro, antes de dejarla sobre la mesita en un lugar donde hay un cerco permanente.

—Mmm... Interesante selección de películas. Prusse estaría encantado en realidad... —se rasca la barbilla.

—Prussia... ese chico amigo tuyo, pelo blanco, ¿verdad?

Francia se gira y le sonríe un poco.

—Oui. Te llevarías bien con él, en realidad...

—Yes... porque como yo me llevo bien con taaaanta gente.

Los ojos azules ruedan.

—Yo solo digo porque les conozco a los dos... —se encoge de hombros

—Nunca me ha quedado claro, ¿también te lo tiras o...? —pregunta volviendo a tomar la cerveza, haciendo un dibujo de un círculo con ella en el aire, con desinterés.

—Mmm... pues sí, a veces... —elige cualquier película después de descubrir que no conoce el 70% y el otro 30% son de la primera y segunda guerra mundial que no es como que realmente sean películas que le encanten—, es mi amigo. Como Espagne.

—Como Spain... ¿Spain no es tu hermano? Siempre he flipado con la relación que tienes con él.

—Somos hermanos cercanos... en realidad no entiendo por qué nadie suele entender la relación que tengo con él es... como si fuera una extensión mía.

—Porque es raro de cojones.

—Nah, es... normal. Solo somos cercanos... que tú no te lleves bien con tus hermanos es otro asunto, quizás por eso no lo entiendes.

—Quizás... quizás tú te llevas demasiado bien.

—Nah... nunca es demasiado bien —se sienta a su ladopracticamentesobreél y le pone una mano encima de la pierna, sonriendo.

—¿Ya has elegido la película? —finge ignorar la mano.

—Esta... —le pasa una con portada roja llamada "Ran" que está aún con el plástico encima, todo lo demás está en japonés. Sonríe.

—Ran... —la mira—. No quieres ver realmente una película, ¿verdad? —sonríe.

—Estoy completamente interesado en verla, cher —sonríe levantando el brazo y pasándoselo por detrás de la cabeza

—Ya veo —se levanta escapándose un poco, (porque está nervioso) para ponerla en el video.

Francia sonríe dándole un trago a la cerveza, paladeándola un poco más. El escocés le quita el plástico y la pone en marcha antes de volver a sentarse con él donde estaba.

—Asumo que tú no te acostarías con tus hermanitos —sentencia el francés inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo un poco de lado.

—Pues... of course not —responde casi sin pensárselo y Francia sonríe más.

—Eso es lo que suele parecer más extraño pero... mmmm cómo te explico —inclina la cabeza—, no es lo mismo acostarme contigo que acostarme con Espagne.

—Bueno, ya me imagino. Conozco a Spain y no nos parecemos en nada.

—No me refiero a eso. Es sólo, no es el mismo intercambio... Y Espagne es menos chillón que tú —bromea sonriendo y hace los ojos en blanco.

—Supongo que también te aguanta mejor que yo.

—Bueno, mon amour, realmente tú no aguantas a nadie y nadie suele aguantarte a ti, así que no me preocupa demasiado lo que digas al respecto —asegura riendo y acariciándole un poco el cuello con un dedo.

—Igualmente eso no me explica el asunto, ¿qué hay de la atracción sexual?

—La atracción sexual —se muerde el labio e inclina la cabeza pensándolo—, no podría decirte que no me parece guapo o atractivo, pero... como me considero yo a mí mismo, ¿sabes? Es mi hermano, la atracción sexual no es especialmente... atracción sexual. Lo que no quiere decir que no sea capaz de disfrutar sus encantos o habilidades. Solo es cuestión de... es como masturbarse.

—¿Cómo va a ser como masturbarse? —se ríe un poco pensando que es broma—. ¡Es otra persona!

—Lo sé, eso es lo que nadie acaba por entender —asiente—, te juro que por más que sea otra persona es TAN cercano a mí, tan... familiar, tan normal, lo he hecho tantas veces con él, que es exactamente igual a masturbarse... como si hubiera otro Scotty que te masturbara. ¿Me explico?

—No creo que el mundo pudiera soportar un gemelo mío. Y aunque lo hubiera, no creo que nos masturbáramos el uno al otro —trago de cerveza.

—Tu preguntaste... puedes pedirle a alguno de tus hermanitos que lo haga para ti, aunque presiento que no va a ser lo mismo —asegura riendo y mirando la película de reojo—. Y... hablando de atracción sexual, ¿hay alguna o alguno con quien tú te veas con frecuencia?

—¿De mis hermanos? No, thank you.

—No, tonto... hablo en general.

—En general... yes.

Francia levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo sonriendo un poco con esto.

—¿Puedo... preguntar quién?

—Puedes, pero no te lo voy a decir... —porque eres tú. El galo sonríe medio suponiéndole.

—Entonces no vas a contarme los detalles sórdidos de su relación, si es bueno en la cama... Esas cosas.

—Exacto. Suena de hecho como si fuera adolescente y me preguntaras quién me hace tilín —se sonroja un poco el solo de lo ridículo.

—Pues no te he hecho esa pregunta pero... —responde después de morirse de la risa recargándose sobre él—. Es una buena pregunta. Dime... ¿Esta persona te hace tilín?

—No.

—Ohhh, ¿y eso por qué? —le mira estando bastaaaante cerca con esa mirada intensita.

—Nunca nadie me lo ha hecho, es como... —arruga la nariz.

—Pero... no puede no hacerte nada —le acaricia un poco la espalda—. Quizás no tilín del todo pero... algo.

—¿A ti te hace "algo" todo el mundo?

—Non —asegura.

—Pues ahí lo tienes —sonríe.

Francia sonríe un poco nostálgico con esto y le mira a los ojos.

—What? —le sostiene la mirada.

El francés parpadea y niega con la cabeza suavemente pensando en sí mismo y en Inglaterra, y en si será verdad que es él de quien habla Escocia, si no le hace tilín. Levanta la mano y le hace una suave caricia en la mejilla.

El escocés levanta una ceja. Los ojos azules le miran el gesto y parpadea otra vez, suspirando y desviando la mirada.

* * *

_El tilín es a la ridiculez lo que el tariro tariro es a los sexual ._


	3. Chapter 3

—¿No es hora ya de la pizza?

—Deberían... ¿hambriento? —toma más cerveza.

—Podría incluso comerme una pizza con un huevo frito arriba —asegura recargándose y dejando de abrazarle.

—Quizás es de esas que si llegan tarde no pagas... me parece que si le abres desnudo tampoco pagas.

—Ah, ¿de verdad? —levanta las cejas y sonríe de lado, pensando que debe ser una broma, pero tendría gracia abrir la puerta desnudos—. Uy... yo obtendría una pizza gratis con frecuencia de ser así.

—Quizás hasta te darían a ti la propina —se ríe.

Francia se ríe también y mira a la tele donde no tiene IDEA de lo que está pasando, desde luego. Son japoneses tirándose millones de flechas unos a otros, como en el 90% de las pelis de guerra japonesas, el otro 10% son de la bomba atómica.

—Japon hace películas... interesantes. Paso la mitad del tiempo tratando de descubrir quiénes son los personajes para darme cuenta solo un poco más tarde que en realidad hay el triple de personas de las que creo. Según yo son tres y en realidad hay nueve... es terrible.

—Lo peor es cuando te explica toda una increíble historia para que al final sea el primer tío en morir —empieza a encenderse otro puro.

—Además luego ves una historia completamente lógica y normal... y repentinamente un fenómeno paranormal ocurre... así sin que venga a cuento —hace los ojos en blanco y pone la cerveza en la mesa de enfrente—. Puedo ir a tu baño o tienes que ir tú antes a inspeccionar que no hayas dejado algo asqueroso por ahí.

—Debería, pero seguro puedes enfrentarte a cualquier asquerosidad.

—De poder... todo se puede. Espero que las asquerosidades no sean tan terriblemente asquerosas —le revuelve el pelo pasando frente a él hacia el baño.

El pelirrojo le tira el humo del puro, mirándole pasar.

—¿Estás buscando pelea? —pregunta mirándole por encima del hombro.

—Puede, ¿vas a dármela?

—Es posible —camina hacia atrás, mirándole y levantando la barbilla, retador.

Escocia cruza una pierna, sosteniéndole la mirada incrédulo.

—Si lo piensas bien, no es que haya llegado en términos generales hasta este momento de mi vida solo por pura casualidad... —asegura sonriendo.

—Diría que hubo más buena suerte inmiscuida en el proceso.

—Dos mil años de buena suerte teniendo tierras en el centro de Europa... —entrecierra los ojos.

—Ni tanto, tu papaíto no se murió en el siglo uno.

El francés sonríe un poco menos, inclinando la cabeza.

—Tampoco se murió hace tres años... pasaron bastantes cosas entre entonces y ahora.

—Uuuy, el sureño se pica.

—Bien, Écosse descubre que no es el único orgulloso aquí —asegura sonriendo un poquito más—, tampoco se puede decir que toda mi existencia es a base de suerte.

El británico sonríe y entonces suena el timbre. Francia levanta las cejas y se da la media vuelta hacia el baño.

—¿Vas a abrir la puerta desnudo o no?

—Voy a mear para empezar... si quieres que abra desnudo tendrás que esperar un poco —grita prácticamente dentro del baño.

—Yo no tengo prisa —asegura para sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando más cerveza.

Cinco minutos más tarde Francia sale del baño mejor peinado y arreglado, volviendo a sonreír con naturalidad.

—¿Vas a venir desnudo conmigo? ¿O solo queremos impresionar al de la pizza?

Que sigue tocando el timbre pensando en si acaso no hay nadie.

—Planeaba verte cuando entraras con ellas —asegura Escocia.

—Mira qué cómodo... ¿algo más que necesite el señor? —pregunta aun así quitándose la camiseta y lanzándosela en la cabeza.

Escocia se ríe apagando el puro y tomando la camiseta. Francia se abre los pantalones y se los baja lo suficiente como para dejar solo algunas cositas para la imaginación. Le cierra un ojo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Veremos si es verdad...

—Avísame si necesitas dinero.

—Te lo haré saber... quizás lo que necesites tú será un compañero para comer pizza...

—Te lo llevas a un hotel —responde con un gesto de desinterés igualmente sin hacerle ni caso a la peli, pendiente de lo que ocurre.

—No, lo haremos aquí, en el piso de tu casa... y no voy a invitarte con la pésima actitud que tienes.

—Tener una pésima actitud es my live-motive

—Llevarte la contraria puede convertirse en el mío —se quita los zapatos y baja los pantalones cuando entra al pasillito de entrada, quitándoselos con elegancia y colgándolos en el perchero. Se arregla el pelo un poco y sonríe antes de abrir la puerta.

El británico se echa por encima del sofá para verle cuando con perfecta naturalidad y tranquilidad, abre la puerta de la casa.

—Allô.

La repartidora, que además es una chica y está cabreada porque lleva un buen rato llamando, le mira con el ceño fruncido hasta que se da cuenta que puede que se haya metido en una peli porno. Se le cae la mandíbula al suelo.

—Oh la la... ¿Pero desde cuando las repartidoras de pizza son tan hermosas? —pregunta Francia suavemente.

—Bwawbababwahabah

Francia sonríe recordando secretamente a Inglaterra. Se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—¿Traes las pizzas, cherie? —pregunta medio en inglés medio en francés, haciendo como que no sabe hablar bien inglés. Se humedece los labios.

Ella parpadea con los ojos clavados en la tour eiffel. Francia levanta una mano y le pone suavemente el pelo tras la oreja, sin ninguna preocupación de que admire lo que ve. Está completamente paralizada.

—Si me sigues mirando así vas a conseguir que me sonroje —asegura tomando las dos cajas con la mano—. Y no me has visto de espaldas, que creo que es mi mejor ángulo.

Ella no opone ninguna NINGUNA resistencia a que se las lleve. Francia se acerca a ella y le da un besito rápido en la mejilla.

—Merci... —le susurra al oído... puede que la chica se muera ahora, mañana por la mañana encontrarán el cadáver.

El galo le acaricia la mejilla, se da la media vuelta, para un poco el culo y le lanza un beso.

Sí. El cadáver. Mañana en la mañana.

Así tan campante como salió, vuelve a entrar a la casa, cerrando la puerta con suavidad a sus espaldas. Escocia está espiándole, muerto de risa.

—Bien... Me debes unas cuantas libras por la bonita estatua de sal que te he conseguido para adornar la puerta —asegura Francia entrando al salón en una postura de... Modelo porno, con las cajas en una mano levantada como si fuera charola de comida.

—Oh, un repartidor de pizza mazizorro y mi esposa no está en casa —suelta sobreactuando el escocés, sonrojadoooooo.

—Veras como hago realidad todas tus fantasías... —responde Francia con voz grave y también sobreactuada, acercándose a él—. Disculpe Monsieur... son diez libras... y no voy a aceptar nada más que dinero a cambio de estas calieeeentes pizzas —agrega con cara de inocente.

—Pero... no tengo dinero —alguien ha visto mucho porno. Francia se muerde el labio y le mira con falsa dureza.

—Pues no crea que puedo regresar las pizzas... ya las hicimos, con huevos, como usted lo ordenó. Así que tiene que pagarlas o... sufrirá las consecuencias.

—¿Cuáles consecuencias? ¿No podríamos llegar a un acuerdo? —levanta las cejas y se sonroja más aun, hay que decirlo.

—Monsieur, no quiere saber las consecuencias... pero va a tener que pagarme de una u otra manera y puede que no necesariamente le guste —sonríe.

—¿De cuál otra forma? —sonríe de lado

—Usted dígamelo... no he sido yo quien se ha portado muy mal...

—Pues... —se pasa una mano por el pelo acercándose a él y se lleva un dedo a la boca, entreabriendo un poquito los dientes.

Francia sonríe más aún y echa un poquito la cabeza hacia atrás, humedeciéndose los labios.

—Oui? —pregunta suavemente.

—Que tal si... —le quita las pizzas dejándolas en la mesa.

Los ojos azules le miran hacer, sonriendo un poco, esperando cualquier cosa del escocés, que se le acerca más atrapándole contra la mesa y echándosele un poco encima.

—Imagino que no estará teniendo ningún pensamiento impuro, ¿verdad? —pregunta sonriendo de lado y tragando saliva porque está muy desnudo y aunque ha pasado ya dos veces hoy más la del avión... es Francia y estas cosas le gustan y puede que ya se le note un poquito. Sea como sea tampoco es que le preocupe demasiado.

—¿No será que los está teniendo usted? —le pone un dedo en el pecho y le hace un circulo alrededor de una zona en concreto bastante sensible.

—Moi? On, non, monsieur... yo soy solo un inocente repartidor de pizza —hace un esfuerzo para no moverse, pero es evidente que le da un leve escalofrío.

—A mí me parece que no es usted nada más eso —le pellizca un poco y con la otra mano le acaricia el pelo del bajo vientre—. Me parece que sería usted quien se llevaría un buen castigo si en su empresa se enteraran de esto.

—Vaya... interesante manera de voltear las cosas, monsieur —asegura sonriendo y levantando una mano hasta ponerla en su pecho.

—Pues es usted el que está aquí sobre la mesa de mi comedor, completamente desnudo e intercambiando sus productos por quién sabe qué —la mano baja hasta la tour Eiffel.

—Sabe usted bastante bien por qué —asegura con otro escalofrío, vacilando un segundo porque a pesar de todo, no le gusta perder el control. Baja él también la mano hasta su cinturón—, pero vale... estoy dispuesto a escuchar lo que propone en base a mí... indecente comportamiento.

—¿Que tal unos azotes en el culo?

Francia se lo piensa un instante mirándole a los ojos y valorándolo. Pese a todo... Escocia no es CUALQUIERA y eso tenía su parte buena y su parte mala. La parte buena es que en alguna medida confía en él, no necesariamente lo suficiente, pero no creería que fuera a lastimarle realmente... la parte mala era que dejarse azotar requería cierto acuerdo tácito de terminar el juego y volverse a poder ver a la cara sin decir "ja... este idiota se dejó que le azotara". Parpadea e inclina la cabeza.

—Puedo azotarle, con gusto —susurra sonriendo de lado. El pelirrojo se ríe.

—Creo que prefiero comerme la pizza —le suelta. Francia le abraza un poco contra él.

—No tienen que ser fuertes —susurra.

Los ojos verdes le miran y mientras tanto abre una de las cajas. Él levanta una ceja.

—No, creo que no —toma un trozo de Pizza empezando a comérselo.

Francia se humedece los labios otra vez un poquito descolocado con el claro punto final al juego. Escocia le mira fijamente mientras come esperando a ver qué hace.

—Temo insistir en que está comiendo pizza ilegalmente...

—Uh! qué mal —suelta con los ojos entrecerrados y le da otro mordisco.

El galo sonríe un poco de lado, parpadea un par de veces y decide jugársela. Al final, tantos años haciendo esto y teniendo el control servían de bastante a pesar de que el escocés no estaba tan urgido. Espera a que trague la pizza y en un rápido movimiento le quita el pedazo de la mano tirándolo sobre la mesa y le besa, poniéndole una mano sobre las regiones vitales. Empuja con fuerza hacia enfrente para hacerle dar unos pasos hacia atrás hacia el sillón.

El británico parpadea casi sin saber ni lo que pasa, dando los dos pasos atrás y tratando de no hacerse daño al caer.

Francia se asegura de que no caigan tan terriblemente mal en el sillón, cayendo encima de él, desde luego, sin dejar de besarle. Le magrea un poco las regiones vitales antes de soltarle y buscar inmovilizarle uno de los brazos. De algo han de servir los años de práctica de peleas con Inglaterra... consigue entre el factor sorpresa, la práctica y la fuercita que tiene aunque casi nunca lo demuestra, tenerle más o menos a su mercede contra el sillón. Se separa del beso

Escocia levanta las cejas sin ninguna pretensión de pelear, por ahora, más sorprendido que nada.

—Me parece, monsieur, que aún puedo castigarle bastante y de una manera bastante placentera... —asegura —, sin necesidad de ningún azote. ¿Está seguro de que no puede pagarme?

—Completamente —sonríe otra vez.

—Hay una pequeña condición que USTED debe cumplir antes que nada —sonríe de nuevo al ver que sonríe, pero aun así no le suelta ni deja de apretarle contra el sillón—. Verá... ahí abajo... aún no está lo suficientemente... usted sabe.

—Oh, pobrecito —se humedece los labios y se ríe.

—Non, hablo de usted monsieur —sonríe burlonamente.

—Pues a qué esperas —ceja levantada, sonrojo de nuevo.

—¿A qué espero yo? No esperara también que yo me encargue de usted... —se ríe —, quizás podría ayudarse un poco a sí mismo.

—¿Eso quieres ver? ¿Cómo soy libre e independiente y me la levanto yo solo sin tu ayuda?

—Lo que quiero es que te calles... puedo perfectamente bien levantártela yo, de una u otra manera, pero me parece que como castigo ya bien puedes darme una rápida demostración antes de tu castigo.

—Que me calle... de todo lo que podías pedirme —levanta una ceja. Francia se ríe.

—Y no has hecho ni uno ni lo otro —asegura.

—Necesito una de mis manos para meneármela —responde porque sigue sujetándoselas.

—Le suelta la mano izquierda, para que sea complicado...

Escocia traga saliva, se relame y se sonroja tres veces más yendo a abrirse los pantalones, mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Francia le sostiene la mirada, esperando pacientemente.

—Te has sonrojado... —susurra no con demasiada burla porque ya le conoce.

—Es por el pelo —responde otra vez aunque obviamente no es eso, metiendo la mano en sus calzoncillos y haciéndose un poquito, mordiéndose el labio, porque Francia está muy cerca y muy desnudo y le pone bastante que le obligue, a pesar de todo.

—Sería un desperdicio que terminaras tú solo, eh... te lo advierto. Va a gustarte lo que viene...

—¿Ah. sí? ¿y qué es? —igual no lo hace con mucha destreza, expresamente para aguantar más.

—Ahora verás... tú avísame cuando te parezca que ya estás listo para no venirte en los primeros tres segundos —sonríe yendo a comerle un poco el cuello, dándole espacio para que pueda más o menos moverse.

—¿Ya? —responde cerrando los ojos y apartando la cabeza para que llegue bien.

—Lo que tú digas, Mon amour. Levanta la mano otra vez.

El norteño se la pone en la cadera, acariciándole un poquito. Francia sonríe, dejándole hacer y buscándole un beso, echándose un poco hacia abajo.

Le besa de vuelta siguiéndole en lo que sea. Repentinamente, Francia le pone una mano en el pecho y se sienta sobre él en toooodo su esplendor. Le sonríe mirándole desde las alturas.

Escocia parpadea sosteniéndole la mirada, aun rojo como un tomate

—Te consiento demasiado —asegura entrecerrando los ojos, levantándose un poco de encima de él y poniéndose en posición antes de dejarse caer un poco en el lugar apropiado.

—Oh, my... —traga saliva entendiendo ahora lo que pretende, bastante incrédulo, pero se niega a hablar de un ser superior inexistente según él.

—God. Oui. Mis amigos me llaman France —susurra rasguñándole un poco el pecho, dejándose caer del todo.

El escocés gime, apretando los ojos y los dientes

—Ah Non... Ahora no vas a... cerrar los ojos co-cobardemente. Mírame —ordena con bastante autoridad.

El escocés bufa haciendo un esfuerzo suplicando por un segundo, porque con los ojos abiertos es aún más difícil concentrarse, aun así. Le toma de la Tour Eiffel en una determinación de hacer que la cosa vaya más o menos paralela.

Francia vuelve a moverse, con más control que él, evidentemente, pero no se puede decir que la tour no este feliz y saludando.

Vale, vale, a medida que se mueve los movimientos del escocés se vuelven más erráticos y desacompasados porque está enajenado con las caderas, lo siento Francia.

No, no... Si es la gracia. Se mueve lentamente alargando el asunto.

—¿Te gusta? —pregunta maliciosamente, porque QUIERE que le responda.

Hay unos cuantos sonidos que se parecen preocupantemente de gaita o saco de gemidos como es conocida en algún idioma que podían responder a esa pregunta perfecta y claramente.

El galo va a intentar con todas las mañas que puede, que diga su nombre y es posible que consiga que lo susurre con la respiración hiperagitada.

El rubio sonríe cuando le ve mover los labios con su nombre, moviendo las caderas con más ímpetu en movimientos magistrales apropiados, haciéndole gemir más fuerte y retorcerse bajo él ayudando a los movimientos para hacerlo más intenso (aunque es puramente instintivo porque no tiene ni una poca de sangre en el cerebro para saber qué hace de forma consciente)

Francia decide olvidarse de él, ya que está cooperando, llevándose las manos a sus propias regiones vitales, echando la cabeza atrás y terminando el sólo y más te vale Escocia que termines pronto porque ahora si en cuanto acabe va a detenerse.

De hecho, Escocia aguanta todo lo que puede porque es así de orgulloso y creo recordar que era él quien tenía las manos sobre la Tour.

Francia termina también moviéndose como puede en un gritillo mirando al escocés con una leve sonrisa y la respiración ahogada por completo.

Que se mueran de envidia todos los hombres de la sala, porque Escocia, queridos míos, es capaz de llegar al orgasmo sin eyacular, así que puede tener dos o tres. Sí, así funciona la herencia genética de mamá en los hombres, pero es algo que solo pasa cuando realmente se lo hacen muy bien

Francia se muere de envidia el primero, pero no se sí ya lo sabía. No sé qué insinúa alguien, no es como que Francia lo haga mal a veces, eh... Pero reconocemos que esta vez se ha esmerado en "castigarle".

Así que bueno, si se separa ahora... va a seguir empalmado. El galo se separa y acabamos de pensar que quizás no uso condón... Mmm... Aspectos técnicos. Se recuesta un poco encima de él notando al moverse que bueno...

El escocés respira como si no hubiera suficiente aire en el mundo. Francia le sonríe dándole un beso suavecito en los labios al que no reacciona demasiado,

El rubio sonríe un poquito extrañado, mirándole a la cara que sigue pareciendo como si estuviera en mitad de una travesía del desierto debido a que aunque ha "acabado" aún puede acabar más y Francia debe poder notarlo

—Te ha gustado...

—Aun... yo... no... Tu... —es lo máximo a lo que llega su lengua viperina con las reservas de sangre.

—Eso veo... —susurra bajando la mano y acariciándole la pierna—. Quieres... Puedes ponerte sobre mí.

—A veces... no sé cómo... pasa —confiesa avergonzado y puede que sea la primera vez que le pasa con alguien más. Francia parpadea y le acaricia la mejilla tratando de entender lo que pasa... Este otro tampoco tiene demasiada sangre circulante.

—Pasar... Te has... Corrido, yo te... —parpadea. Escocia niega y aprieta los ojos.

—Yes, but... oh, my —aprieta los ojos cuando algo le roza en un movimiento, seguramente la pierna de Francia.

—Ohhh... Cielos! —levanta las cejas entendiendo o no entendiendo del todo pero al menos notando que aquí aún hay tela de donde cortar. Sonríe.

Escocia respira como si hubiera corrido veinte kilometros con los pulmones que no le dan de la mierda que tienen del tabaco.

—Vas... A deberme... Voy a darte por culo la siguiente —asegura besándole un poco encima de la camiseta, bajando hacia el sur, besándole el abdomen, sin tocarle aún la zona exacta de peligro

—Yo... no sé cómo... —intenta hacer para acabar, hipersensible.

—Shh... Haremos hasta que termines —susurra dándole un lametazo.

—Yo he... AH!

Hace la puercada de meterse el asunto a la boca, no quiero pensar donde estuvo antes pero bueno. Es Francia.

Ugh... el caso es que acaba otra vez pero no hay... asunto aun agarrándose del sofá como si se fuera a ir volando, temblando como una gelatina.

Francia levanta las cejas notando que sí que ha terminado, pero no ha... Terminado. Incluso se había separado. El pelirrojo se cubre la cara con las manos.

—Mon dieu... —vuelve a ello, picado, sonriendo un poco y vas a logarlo una vez más antes de que por fiiiiin... Francia se empeña a fondo, maravillado con lo que pasa con el escocés que está con la cara entre las manos ahora SÍ muerto de vergüenza.

Escupe por ahí y luego le repta por encima mirándole a la cara, tomándole de las muñecas.

—¿Cuántas veces...?

Escocia hace fuerza para que no le quite las manos y Francia le besa encima de las manos sin forzarle demasiado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta con bastante dulzura

—Yo no... esto... nunca...

—Te has corrido varias veces antes de eyacular —los odio a todos.

—Waaah —susurra temblando.

—Es... ¡Extraordinario! ¿Cómo lo haces? —pregunta moviéndose un poco para abrazarle.

—I don't... know... no pasa... casi... nunca —susurra.

—¡Pero... Dieu! ¿Cuántas veces... Pasó hoy?

—No pienso decírtelo —aprieta los ojos.

Francia le besa el temple y se acuesta sobre él, cansado y sudado. Le besa la barbilla. Escocia quita un poco las manos de la cara, él le mira sonriendo.

—Abrázame un poco —pide suavemente intentando ponerse en una posición levemente vulnerable para empatizar con él.

—Que te abrace y una mierda —responde muy nervioso.

Francia le acaricia un poco la mejilla.

—Bueno, si le cuentas esto a alguien te juro que voy a machacarte, ¿me oyes?

—Eh... Calma. No voy a contarle a nadie pero... Mírame —pide en tono suave y conciliador.

Los ojos verdes le miran con agresividad.

—Cálmate, no me mires así —pide con voz tranquila y suave, sin un dejo de agresividad—, esto que ha pasado me parece más algo envidiable que una cosa que lamentar o de la cual avergonzarte.

—Tú no tienes ni idea —aparta la cara con el ceño fruncido.

—Écosse... —susurra dándole un beso en la mejilla acariciándole el brazo—, es algo diferente... pero fantástique. Y no se lo diré a nadie si no quieres que nadie lo sepa.

—No se lo dirás a nadie porque como me entere que lo has hecho te juro que tendrás problemas serios.

—Non. No se lo diré a nadie porque tú me estás pidiendo que no se lo diga a nadie —asegura sin parecer en lo más mínimo agobiado por la amenaza, mirándole a los ojos fijamente—, que es bastante distinto.

—Piensa lo que quieras

—Eh, no te pongas agresivo conmigo, Sco... Écosse. Los dos hemos intercambiado cosas aquí más allá de una simple cerveza y yo no te estoy juzgando por nada de lo que ha pasado, ni he dicho que me parezca algo por lo cual debas avergonzarte —asegura—. De hecho, te aseguro que voy a intentar que esto que acaba de pasar vuelva a pasar la siguiente vez que me acueste contigo, no porque te avergüence, sino porque me parece algo nuevo, diferente y atractivo.

—¡No va a volver a pasar! —chilla.

Francia le mira unos instantes antes de acercarse un poquito y darle un beso más en la mejilla. El británico le empuja un poco.

Él se separa dándole un poco de espacio, pero sin dejar de tocarle y acariciarle un poco el brazo.

—Podías hablarme y decirme lo que piensas en vez de sólo empujarme y cerrarte —indica conciliadoramente

—¡No te importa lo que piense! —aun agresivo—. Tengo hambre, joder —intenta cambiar de tema y levantarse.

—En realidad me importa más de lo que crees —le detiene del hombro—. ¿Cada cuánto alguien te pregunta que piensas sobre algo personal, estando realmente interesado en tu respuesta?

—Con esta, ya va una vez más de lo que me gustaría.

—Bien —responde cerrando la boca sin decir más.

Escocia trata de levantarse otra vez y Francia le deja, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

El pelirrojo se pone los calzoncillos y se va a por la pizza. El rubio le mira hacer estirándose un poco en el sillón, no necesariamente conforme con este devenir de los acontecimientos... pero nadie puede obligar a nadie a contar algunas cosas personales y mucho menos a confiar en el otro. Se levanta unos segundos tras él yendo al refrigerador por otra cerveza.

El británico se empieza a comer su pizza malhumorado, pensando en lo que ha dicho Francia y en cómo es posible que le haya pasado justo ahora. El galo regresa con dos cervezas abiertas, no solo una. Le pone una al escocés enfrente y se sienta a la mesa, bebiendo directamente de la botella.

Los ojos verdes le miran, miran la botella y se la lleva a los labios con los ojos cerrados sin decir nada. Francia se asoma a ver la pizza con huevo y levanta una ceja sonriendo un poco.

—Creo que prefiero un trozo de la mía... por más de maricón que sea —murmura abriendo la caja.

—Esta está buena.

—¿Me das una mordida? —pregunta mirándole a la cara.

—No, que lloras con que no te deje marcas —sonríe un poco. El francés sonríe también.

—Lloro y lloro pero te dejo morderme igual —se acerca a él y abre la boca.

—Yes, well —le acerca el trozo de pizza—. A ver si esto esta también demasiado babeado para ti.

Francia abre la boca y le da una buena mordida porque se MUERE de hambre.

—Ugh... —protesta medio en serio medio en broma, arrugando la nariz y sonriendo.

Escocia niega con la cabeza y vuelve a atraer el trozo hacia sí.

—Prefiero la mía... —asegura sonriendo de lado y tomando un trozo. Cierra los ojos y la saborea considerándola al menos "no vomitiva", lo cual ya es bastante para ser comida preparada en la isla.

—La mariconada. No tengo ni idea de lo que les pasa a los chinos.

—¿Los... chinos? ¿Cuáles chinos? —levanta una ceja y abre un ojo mirándole con una ceja levantada.

—Los de la peli, estás peor que yo.

—Son japoneses, no chinos —se ríe antes de dar un trago a su cerveza y tomar otra rebanada de pizza.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —el hombre que golpea al pobre que le llame inglés.

—La verdad no, pero al menos si hago la aclaración no parece que me había olvidado por completo de la película por concentrarme en otros menesteres mucho más interesantes —le cierra un ojo.

Escocia se ríe sonrojándose otra vez. Francia sonríe terminando en silencio su trozo de pizza y su cerveza, preguntándose cómo van a dormir... una cosa es dormirse instantes después del sexo, otra diferente es acostarse a dormir como parejita.

—No... de verdad, no me gusta lo que ha pasado.

Le mira atentamente limpiándose la comisura de los labios con la mano, de la manera más elegante posible.

—¿Por?

—Porque no —saca servilletas de papel de un cajón—. No es como que me gustes mucho ni nada de eso, solo pasa... a veces —ahí tenemos al pequeño tsunderito.

—A mi si me gustas mucho —asegura sonriendo y mirándole fijamente.

Los ojos verdes le miran levantando una ceja. Francia sonríe sosteniéndole la mirada sin vacilar o titubear, porque además no es mentira que le gusta y se encoge de hombros

—Aun así.

—A mí me gustaría saber hacerlo... es lo mejor del sexo, y poder tener placer, y placer, y placer sin... realmente acabar —sonríe—, ¿quién no querría eso?

Escocia le mira en silencio sin sonreír. El galo se muerde el labio y se calla pero no aparta la mirada.

—No es... no... — empieza y traga saliva. Francia le deja hablar esta vez, mirándole con atención—. No significa nada, no pasa... a menudo. Ni siquiera sé cómo pasa.

El rubio se humedece los labios.

—Podríamos... —empieza sin dejar de mirarle, tratando de leer la reacción. Escocia le sostiene la mirada fijamente—. Solo si quieres y no creo que pueda ser ahora... y tampoco si no te gusta, pero si no es tan desagradable podríamos intentar que pase otra vez y saber cómo funciona —propone.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta suavemente temiendo que sea por algún asunto ridículo sobre lo mucho que le gusta Francia.

—Quizás puedas controlarlo haciendo que pase cuando quieras, no cuando... pase, por ejemplo. No lo sé, a mí me gusta conocerme y saber cómo hacer para que mi cuerpo haga lo que yo quiera y no al revés.

El pelirrojo aparta la mirada, pensándoselo, porque ese en un buen argumento, aunque seguramente preferiría hacerlo estando solo.

—Tengo la idea además de que esto te hace... durar más. Yo terminé antes que tú y créeme que tengo muy buen control y aguanto bastante —agrega... y bueno no se puede decir que ese no sea un cumplido—, que puedas controlarlo me parecería algo... útil.

—No estoy seguro de que lo que pretendas no sea experimentar conmigo —se pasa una mano por el pelo. El francés recarga la barbilla en su mano apoyando el codo sobre la mesa, le mira. Escocia le mira de reojito y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Quiero experimentar, oui... siempre quiero experimentar cosas nuevas. Para mi es nuevo también, me parecería agradable aprender sobre esto juntos.

—Pues haberlo dicho así desde el principio. Prefiero las personas simples y que van de cara.

—Pero también me gusta que la gente aprenda sobre sus cosas y sobre su cuerpo —sonríe—, me gusta que aprendan conmigo.

—Why?

Francia se ríe un poco suavemente.

—En realidad no lo sé... creo que porque he enseñado a la mitad del mundo a hacer estas cosas y a conocerse mejor. Quizás es mi misión en la vida.

Levanta una ceja abundante y roja.

—No me pongas esa cara

—Si no te gusta no la mires.

—No he dicho que no me guste —sonríe levantándose, dando por terminada la cena—, dame uno de tus puros, anda.

Le mira de arriba abajo, porque Francia sigue desnudo y se estira a tomarlos. El francés sonríe mirándole, caminando a la puerta por sus pantalones, que están en el perchero, por su encendedor.

—Entonces... ¿eso es un sí? —pregunta al volver, encendiendo el purito.

Pone los ojos verdes en blanco y se sonroja de nuevo.

—Más bien es un "Well, why not?"

—Bien, de todos modos iba a intentar que pasara la próxima vez, es bueno saber que tengo tu consentimiento —sonríe con los pantalones sobre el hombro, soltando el humo haciendo anillos.

—No puedes conseguirlo si no quiero.

—Eso ya lo sé —se medio sienta en la mesa, junto a él—, pero no vas a decirme que pretendes no volverte a acostar conmigo nunca más.

—No me refiero a eso. Puedo hacer que no pase —miente.

—¿Y para qué querrías hacer semejante tontería? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Pues... es... —se revuelve porque le parece un poco incómodo y se siente vulnerable si le pasa.

Francia levanta una mano y le toma de la barbilla. Escocia hace un movimiento de la cabeza porque no le gusta que le sostenga así.

El francés se agacha un poco, buscándole un beso y a eso sí que no se aparta, mira tú.

—¿Vamos a la cama? —pregunta cuando se separa. El escocés se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco.

El rubio e toma suavemente del brazo y tira un poco, para que se levante y le siga. El pelirrojo lo hace pensando que no sabe si vaya a funcionar, haciendo tan poco del último.

Ah, no... de hecho no pretende que sea ahora, en lo absoluto a menos que le den un poco de viagra... mira que Francia puede hacer esto varias veces al día, pero cinco y casi seguidas cuatro... es bastante, pero es buena carnada para llevarle a la cama con un pretexto.

Así que, se echa en la cama y le atrae hacia él para darle un beso, y va a besarle y acariciarle hasta que se quede dormido. Mira qué bonito.

Y... bueno, si consigue que eventualmente se duerma... No sé si le va a resultar como cuando lo hace con Inglaterra. Pueden hablar... o fumar.

Pero... esté dormido o despierto Escocia, en la madrugada, sin haber dormido y antes de que salga el sol, Francia va a levantarse al baño y a colectar sus cosas. Sin haber dormido, porque si se duerme no se despierta hasta al día siguiente al mediodía, ya se conoce.

Así que con toooda la pereza del universo, como hace habitualmente con cada persona con la que se acuesta, después de fumarse medio paquete de cigarrillos, se levanta al baño, recoge sus cosas, se viste en silencio en la oscuridad, va a la cocina encuentra un vasito limpio, produce una rosa de... dentro de la cesta, creo yo o del aire, como suele hacer, la pone en la mesita de noche.

Y sucede que este es un ritual MUY de Francia, que se obliga a sí mismo a hacer, en solitario, a media noche... parte de lo que se necesita para no dejarse enamorar de la gente, porque tiende a hacerlo, especialmente si se deja ir... no suele gustarle despedirse ni irse. Sonríe un poco al lado de la cama mirando a Escocia unos instantes.

El escocés duerme hablando en sueños de forma inteligible. El francés sonríe dulcemente con esto, recordando a Inglaterra y echándole un poco de menos. Se pasa otra vez la mano por el pelo y rebusca en sus pantalones las llaves del coche que ha rentado... Es uno de esos a los que se le abren las puertas como de Volver al Futuro... Y que detesta porque corre demasiado. Se ríe un poco, en silencio.

—Adieu, Écosse... —se despide un poquito nostálgico, tragando saliva y dando media vuelta hacia la puerta.

No hay respuesta pero tampoco la esperaba en realidad. Con un poco de frío, camina a la puerta dejando la cesta y la manta y esas cosas... buen pretexto para volver a la próxima. Sonríe y se larga esquivando el cadáver de la repartidora de pizza en la puerta.

* * *

_Y así acaba esta pequeña historia~ ¿Un review si te ha gustado?_


End file.
